


[Translation] Idée Fixe|执念

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Chekhov's Gun, Clothing, Dreams, Gen, Knitting, Literary References & Allusions, Missing Scene, Prison, Sleep, Slice of Life, Toulon Era, explanation of a minor detail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 小人物周的应梗文：关于布莱卫的所有问题——虽然没人问……“在那种可怕的思考中，我们刚指出的那种念头不停地在他的脑海里翻搅着，进去又出来，出来又进去，使他感受到一种压力；同时他不知道为什么，会带着梦想中那种机械的顽固性，想到他从前在监狱里认识的一个叫布莱卫的囚犯，那人的裤子只用一根棉织的背带吊住。那根背带的棋盘格花纹不停地在他脑子里显现出来。”[1]
Kudos: 1





	[Translation] Idée Fixe|执念

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prudencepaccard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prudencepaccard/gifts).
  * A translation of [Idée Fixe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031542) by [prudencepaccard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prudencepaccard/pseuds/prudencepaccard). 



> 献给PilferingApples.

Idée Fixe|执念

Prudencepaccard

I

 _我不属于这里_ ，布莱卫心想， _但_ _既来之，则安之_ _。_

这是他六年前来到这个“牧场”以来一直在对自己重复的话。在比特塞尔的时候，土伦只是个抽象概念，等来到这条铁链旅程的倒数第二站奥利乌勒斯，在橘子树下休整的时候，他也很难相信自己真的要去那里。

如今，“那里”成了“这里”，成了他未来多年的归所。他只服完了一半刑期。国家对贪污的公务员并不宽容。他真希望自己不是在年过不惑时被捕的；对于苦役牢的“一进宫”来说，这是个糟糕的年龄。

布莱卫是个适应能力很强的人。他出身于底层小资产阶级，只要舒适和稳定，没有什么他不能适应的。有些人渴望权力，有些人渴望金钱；他希冀的是好听名声，得体打扮，人情练达。然而，有些东西即便是最豁达、最好说话的人也无法适应，衣服接缝处破了个洞就是其中之一。

他竭尽全力保持囚服的完好状态，但经过六年的不断使用，它撑不住了：一只袖子从上衣脱落，背心下面的扣子已经失了大半，他系铁链的右裤腿上的扣眼则烂穿了。由于不确定是会因为麻烦狱卒而受罚，还是因为不上报而受罚，他在渴望得到新衣和担心自己要为衣服的状况负责之间辗转度日。

“你他妈的直接问他们要不就得了，”他的链友，一位名叫格鲁萨德的老共和党人在他难得的清醒时刻对他说。“又没什么坏处。如果你礼貌地问，他们不会惩罚你。”

“说起来容易！你怎么知道？”

“好吧，也许他们会揍你一顿。但是，与得到不会散架的衣服相比，被打一顿算什么？如果帕斯卡之赌[2]再合理点儿，我立马去受洗。”

布莱卫不知道如何向这位老人解释，他害怕的不是身体上的惩罚，而是被视为一个麻烦制造者。这位老人是艾贝尔派[3]的，成年后大部分时间都举着反权威的旗帜与权威作斗争。

“这个想法让我很不自在，”他重复着这句口头禅。

格鲁萨德哼了一声。“听着，这是你的问题。如果不是因为你不停地抱怨你那该死的破衣服，我也不会在乎。要么挺直腰杆，要么低头做人。”

布莱卫瞪了他一眼，但把他的话放在心上，不再多说了。不过，格鲁萨德最终还是逼着布莱韦特说了这事。几周后，布莱卫的锁链缠进了他裤腿上的裂缝，绊了他一跤，连着格鲁萨德一起摔倒了。

“够了！”格鲁萨德在检查自己是否骨折后说。“你要是不说，我替你说！有情况，狱警！”

一个狱警带着棍棒很快出现在他们眼前。布莱卫挣扎着爬了起来，把帽子从头上扯了下来，但格鲁萨德没摘帽子。

“这是什么意思？”狱警问道。

布莱卫结结巴巴地说了几句，试图给出一个解释，最后是格鲁萨德替他回答说：“他的衣服碎了，就是这么回事！”

布莱卫这下找回了自己的声音。“我没办法，这制服我穿了六年了。“他递出他的红帽子，让卫兵看到他的编号。“我试着补过一些，但是裤子坏得太厉害了——”

卫兵摇了摇头。“太荒唐了！国家给你提供住房，食物和衣服，而你甚至不会利用它！你应该说在你需要新衣服的时候就开口，你这个白痴。我们没有责任去注意这些鸡毛蒜皮的事情。”他把帽子丢回布莱卫手里。“哪些物品需要更换？”

“主要是裤子，马甲可以补补，背心只是需要——”

“哦，看在上帝的份上，你都烦死了！比拉伯雷[4]还会列一二三四五。回去工作。除了帽子以外，你可以收到一整套新制服，今天晚上就可以拿到。”

“谢谢你，”布莱卫说。

“不用谢我，”狱警简短地说，“要谢谢那些把钱花在你身上的行政构吧。”

II

回到大厅，在所有苦役犯酒足饭饱之后[5]，但是在警卫过来把大家锁起来过夜之前，一个小组长来到布雷卫的公用木板床边，叫了他的编号。

“是我，”布莱卫说，他习惯性地脱下帽子，然后想起对方也只是个犯人。权威也分三六九等。

“我应该把这些给你，”帕约特说，指着一个折得整整齐齐的红黄相间的包袱。“但我得带走你现在穿着的那套。”

布莱卫脱掉衣服，把放在背心里的一点钱放在一边，递给他穿了六年的衣服，引发了一阵古怪的怀旧感。一种奇怪的感觉涌上心头，喜乐参半——喜的是拿到新物件的，悲的是新物件看着完全不同的。然而，很快，他的期待就变成了担心：每件东西都至少大了一号。“嘿，”他唤那个正打算离开的小组长。“我觉得这玩意儿太大了。”

对方耸了耸肩。“他们只有这些了。你凑合着用吧。”

布莱卫叹了口气，解开右腿的扣子，穿上裤子，结果挂不住。他诅咒他该死的链友多管闲事，诅咒行政部门不给他合身的衣服，于是他试穿了那件背心。它有点宽大，但没有看起来那么大。至少穿得住。这个，他可以“凑合着用”，但是裤子……

“该死的，”他说，“这是哪个死人身上扒下来留给我的垃圾？”

格鲁萨德大笑。

“你给我闭嘴，都怪你多管闲事！”布莱卫说。“这都是你的错。”他双手紧握着宽余的布料。“我得想办法把这些吊起来。他们不卖裤背带，对吧？我得自己做。操。”他看了看木板床下还剩下什么东西：几乎用光了的线轴、钩针、缝纫针和织补针。但是没有材料可用。巧妇难为无米之炊，除非……

“嘿，哥什帕依？”布莱卫向十张床外哪个年轻的无期犯问道，这家伙似乎总是在织袜子。不清楚是自己用，还是给别人的，也不知道他是否从他们身上赚到了钱；但是他的手总是没闲过。

“咋了？”

“有多余的纱线吗？”

“一点点而已，做什么都不够。”

“我们走着瞧。你到底有什么？”

戈什巴依给他看两个很小的棉线球，一个白的，一个黑的，各有一个无花果那么大。

“我能买你的这些东西吗？”布莱卫一边问，一边从木板上爬下来，在脚还跟格鲁萨德栓一块的情况下尽量靠过去。“我都要。”他把新背心翻了个底朝天，拿出一笔他认为合理的钱。“可以再租你的棒针吗？”

科切帕依耸耸肩。“好吧，随你。”他随手就把线扔给布莱卫，布莱卫接住了一个线球，但不得不从别人的床上捡起另一个。“还有那些针，”他补充说，这次他允许布莱卫伸出手去抓。

回到床上，布莱卫开始编织吊裤子的东西。他得牺牲背心上的纽扣，用它们来系住背带；他有针和线。真正的问题是，够用吗？他意识到，科切帕依的说法是对的，纱线不够织袜子，甚至连两条吊带可能都不够。

“那么，我就织一条吧，”他对自己说。“我会看起来像个傻瓜，但不会像裤子掉下来那么傻。”他开始解开那些细小的纱团。黑色和白色。他需要两者一起用。他是该只使用一种颜色，直到用完再切到下一种颜色吗？他想起了《巨人传》第三本书的序言：“我记得读到过拉古斯的儿子普陀里美的故事，说他有一天在许多从战争中得来的财物及战利品当中，拿出一头全黑的巴克特里安双峰骆驼和一个黑白杂色的奴隶给埃及人看，这个奴隶的身体并不是等宽的条纹，而是顺着横膈膜，一半黑，一半白……”

天啊，又是拉伯雷。他甚至不喜欢拉伯雷。只是一些愚蠢的色情笑话。毕竟，当你生活在最低贱、最肮脏的躯体之间时，哪里还需要什么荒诞的怪物啊？不，做杂色吊带裤是不行的。他需要在这个故事中加入一些秩序，一些规律。必须得有各模式。什么样的图案能让他按照顺序和规律交替使用黑白图案？条纹？也许吧。或者棋盘格？对，就是这样。他要给自己做一条穿得住的棋盘格背带，他永远不会输掉这场比赛。让其他人来决一胜负吧，他来做棋盘。

III

像往常一样，冉阿让睡不着。不是因为床太硬，这点他已经习惯了。也不是因为天太热，这点他也习惯了。而是因为他脑子里的想法。太多了。当他的脑袋太满的时候，他的眼睛闭不上。这是一种机械故障。

另一个囚犯的背影出现在他的视野里。那个拍马屁的。他们睡得不远，但从不说话，冉阿让从不和任何人说话。

那是夏天，每个人都脱光了衣服。他背对着冉阿让，脱下了他的背心和马甲，在半明半暗的灯光下，里头的衬衫是灰色的。冉阿让看不见颜色，只看见光明和黑暗。他用来提裤子的单边吊带是格子的，黑白交替的棋盘格。

冉阿让的思绪也没有什么特别的色彩，只有光明和黑暗。一切都同样折磨着他。黑白交错的思绪，在这种光线下只有灰色的存在。

当冉阿让终于睡着的时候，他梦见了大厅里的月光，黑牢中的黑暗，以及一个笼罩在无边暗影中的世界。

【译注】

[1]摘自于丹、方于译本，冉阿让半夜偷寻思是否要偷银器时脑子想法乱跳的时候，地想到这了位老狱友的格子背带。布莱卫是书中商马第案以外唯一另有提及的冉阿让土伦狱友。法庭戏里，对布莱卫的描写也最为详尽，正是由于他的告密，才有了商马第被当作冉阿让去阿拉斯受审的剧情。从沙威请罪剧情看，布莱卫是个监狱小组长的角色，通过向狱警打小报告获得狱中地位。书中对他的形容是“面目像个企业主，神气像流氓”。

[2]帕斯卡之赌（Pascal’s Wager）：又名“上帝之赌”，是帕斯卡论证信上帝比不信上帝从概率角度说收益更大的理论——如果你赢了（上帝存在），你就赢得了一切，如果你输了，你却一无所失。简而言之，是因为有没有神完全无法推测，因而两种可能中没有哪种是无穷小的，而有神的情况下信神收益率趋于无穷大，付出又是个有限数值，所以收益率一定是信上帝比较大。

[3]艾贝尔派：法革时罗伯斯庇尔领导的雅各宾派分裂后，艾贝尔偏左，丹东偏右，罗伯斯庇尔本来打算先解决丹东的右派，但因为艾贝尔左派过于激进，于是先解决了他们。随后他送丹东等人上了断头台，自己最好也逃不过……此处土伦苦役牢中的这个老人应该就是艾贝尔派倒台时候入狱的。

[4]拉伯雷：文艺复兴时期法国作家，《巨人传》的作者。

[5]根据汤上太太们的研究，土伦的苦役犯每日餐食大概是将近一公斤面包，三两不到的豆子，一两不到的奶酪，一点橄榄油，还有一点葡萄酒。葡萄酒是受罚时候才会被没收的。酒类是一种维稳产品。另外，那个年代普通平民只有生病才有肉吃。


End file.
